un dia de chicas
by erosalie
Summary: Alice planea molestar a los chicos mientras estos estan de caseria que pasara con ellos! muy bueno se los recomiendo
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV

Rosalie POV

Estaba sentada en mi habitación esperando que Emmett llegara de la casería ya que Alice, Esme y yo fuimos ayer. Comencé a cepillar mi pelo cuando Alice aparecio en mi puerta con cara de que algo bueno no iba a pasar

-Rose que vas a hacer hoy?

-no se Alice ¿Por qué, que planeas?

-que te parece si vamos a molestar a los chicos

-esta bien Alice pero si se enojan toda la culpa será tuya

-ok Rose pero vamos!! – me empujo escaleras abajo donde nos encontramos con Esme que parecía que Alice ya le había contado todos sus planes

- bien niñas vamos por Bella- Dios que planean

salimos con direccion a casa de Bella tocamos a la puerta y salio Charlie

-Hola ¿las puedo ayudar en algo?

-Hola Charlie, podemos llevar a Bella a un picnic?

-Claro Esme no veo el por que no las acompañe

entramos a la casa Alice y yo corrimos hasta su habitación y la encontramos golpeando a su viejo ordenador

-Bella deja eso ya que vamos a molestar a los chicos, Edward ya termino de comer hay que ir antes que quiera venir a verte o a asegurarse que no has muerto

-Bueno ya Alice dinos que vamos a hacerles?

-Ok les cuento este es el plan iremos al bosque donde están los chicos Esme le dira a Carlisle que lo necesita para algo honestamente no quiero saber para que lo necesita tu Rose llegaras con la ropa mas chica que tienes y te pararas enfrente de Emmett correras a toda velocidad distrayéndolo para que no pueda tomar al pobre osezno que tendra enfrente en ese momento, Bella tu sabes perfectamente como puedes distraer a Edward solo caete al lago –Bella volteo a ver a Alice con cara de no ni creas que lo hare cuando Alice le dijo- no te preocupes el lago no es tan profundo y yo iré directo a Jasper y lo besare ya con eso tienen para un rato de estrés

salimos las cuatro con direccion al bosque sin saber lo que pasaria al llegar


	2. en el bosque I

Alice POV

Alice POV

Estabamos llegando al bosque cuando le entregue a Rose una caja con ropa que había sacado de su habitación

-como la sacaste? – si supiera que tengo una llave de cada habitación de la casa

-con mucha habilidad, Rose sabes no encontraba nada que pudiera provocar a Emmett –utilice mucho sarcasmo en eso ultimo –Bella si sabes donde esta el lago no?

-claro Alice, pero dime ¿Por qué me tengo que tirar a un lago y no solo me tropiezo? –la mire

-hay Bella porque si te "tropiezas" no atraerias tanto su atención como si te cayeras accidentalmente al lago, Esme estacionate ahí detrás de los arboles

-si Alice espera

Al fin llegamos al bosque y Rose ya se había vestido, Bella estaba terminando su pelea mental de si aventaba o no que era obvio que se iba a aventar yo ya lo había visto, Esme estaba preparando todo lo que le iba a hacer a Carlisle cuando lo vea y yo, yo esta preparándome para reír como loca

Edward POV

Ya había terminado mi caza asi que solo esperaba que Emmett y Jasper terminar. Ya me queria ir queria saber si no le había pasado algo a mi hermosa oveja en todo este tiempo que no pase con ella si me llegaba a enterar que estaba con el perro ese juro que lo mato!

_Como extraño pasar tiempo con mi Rose tocarla, abrazarla, comermela a besos, sentir su piel contra la mia-_le lanze una piedra a Emmett de esas con las que estaba jugando aventando al lago

-ey que te pasa es mi esposa y puedo imaginármela como quiera y pensar lo que quiera de ella –_esa falda de mezclilla con su corsé rojo y esas zapatillas que me vuelven loco _

-Emmett ya por favor que ya no soporto los malditos sentimientos que mandas ¿sabes tanta lujuria no es buena? –_Edward ayudame si sigue asi te juro que voy a explotar y sabes que eso no es bueno_

-ya Emmett! Concéntrate en la caza que ya me quiero regresar!

-esta bien ¿Dónde esta Carlisle?

-capaz ya se aburrió y fue a buscar a Esme para entretenerse un rato o esta tras ese puma que vio hace media hora

Carlisle POV

Estaba tras un apetitoso puma cuando entre los árboles ví a Esme tan bella como siempre llamandome no resisti mas y fue hacia donde ella estaba.

-como va la caza guapo?

-tu como crees? –la tome de la cintura y la comenze a besar como nunca antes la había besado, por que tuve tantas ganas de estar con ella de besarla, abrazarla y llegar a un punto al cual no quiero mencionar


	3. en el bosque II

Alice POV

Emmett POV

Decidí ir tras un osezno que me miraba con ojos tan tiernos pero no importa me lo queria comer se veia tan delicioso cuando no se si fueron mis ganas de ver a mi Rose o ya me estaba volviendo loco

-Rose eres tu? –pregunte inseguro a mi visión

-umm tal vez… -Salio corriendo a una velocidad, hasta para un vampiro, muy rapida

-Rose espera no me dejes aquí, te necesito –Salí tras ella

nose como puede correr con semejantes tacones…

Edward POV

Ya se habian ido Emmett y Jasper tras sus presas y Carlisle seguia perdido, tan aburrido estaba que comence a caminar alrededor del lago esperando que esta caseria ya acabara…

_Oh Esme te amo tanto te deseo con tanta pasión oh mi Esme _nota mental no leer nunca mas la mente de Carlisle aunque si la puedo leer eso significa que esta cerca

-CARLISLE donde estas? –_Edward deja de molestar estoy ocupado en asunto de adultos _

Alice POV

-CARLISLE donde estas?

-mierda se me olvido eso

-que cosa Alice?

-que Edward lee la mente y esta leyendo todo lo que esta pensando Carlisle

-que haces entonces

-corre! Ya tirate!

Bella POV

A por que me tengo que tirar a un lago donde hay peces que no saben que le temo a los peces y si uno me come eso seria peor que quedar embarazada a esta edad bueno ya que superare mis miedos… corrí hacía el lago –con todo y sus peces- y justo enfrente de Edward me lanze al lago sin importarme nada

-Bella que estupidez estas haciendo


	4. en el bosque III

Alice POV

Jasper POV

Ya no hay tanta lujuria en la zona que bueno que Emmett se fue tras ese osezno tan inofensivo, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué quiero pasar cinco minutos a solas con Alice? ¿Quién anda lujurioso por aca? …

Voltee a ver y me encontre con Emmett que corria como si su eternidad estuviera en juego

-Emmett que te sucede por que corres?

-no puedo decirte pero si no voy tras ella morire-que demonios le sucede?

-Edward que le pasa a Emmett? –comense a gritar como un desesperado ya que no podia mas con todos los sentimientos que había a mi alrededor

-lo siento Jasper pero no te puedo responder!

En ese momento senti como unos labios tan pequeños y perfectos se juntaban con los mios

Edward POV

Segui mi camino por el lago cuando senti su aroma muy cerca del lugar en el que me encontraba voltee a ver si mi angel estaba por ahí que no lo creo ya que lo mas seguro es que estuviera de compras con Alice ya que eso era lo unico en lo que pensaba Alice en la mañana antes de que salieramos de la casa y fue cuando la vi cayendo al lago a tan solo unos metros del lugar en el que yo estaba

-Bella que estupidez estas haciendo – fue lo unico que pude decir antes de que ella cayera al lago

-Edward sacame de aquí! ¡hay muchos peces y me quieren comer! ¡Edward sacame ya!

-Bella, no lo puedo creer puedes estar entre licántropos y vampiros y ni una pizca de miedo tienes, pero si se trata de peces todo es distinto

-Ya Edward sacame de aquí – wow si le atermorizan ya esta llorando

mientras sacaba a Bella del lago "oí" a Emmett decir no mejor dicho suplicaba a Rosalie que se detuviera pero como es posible que Bella y Rosalie esten aquí es imposible Rose, Alice y Esme vinieron ayer como es que estan aquí y Bella ella no caza asi que para que viene al bosque?

-Bella, te puedo preguntar algo?

-si es respecto a mi miedo a los peces, no no puedes!

-No mi angel no es sobre eso

-a pues entonces pregunta

-¿Qué estas haciendo en el bosque?

-a eso

- si Bella eso

-fue idea de Alice

-con que ese demonio anda por aquí

-sip lo mas seguro es que ya este besando a Jasper para que el explotara

-tratan que Jasper explote?

-si por que es malo

-muy malo no sabes lo que puede pasar


	5. en el bosque IV

Rosalie POV

Rosalie POV

Corria a toda velocidad a decir verdad iba mas rapido que cualquiera fuera o no vampiro

-Rose espera –era lo unico que mi pobre Emmett podia decir

-no Emmy, no te dejare alcanzarme- ja con eso seguro morira metafóricamente obvio

-por que Rose por que me haces sufrir con esto – si ya lo tengo donde queria

-porque Emmy pues eso es simple me encanta verte resbalandote por mi –me detuve en seco, Emmett cayo directo al lago (N/A: ya me enamore del lago bueno eso creo, mejor continuemos con la historia)

-ha con que te encanta no?

-pues si lo confieso me encanta –lo tome del cuello y sin mas lo bese él me tomo de la cintura ya sabia por donde iba su juego me separe lentamente de él

-siempre con el mismo juego no?

-es tu favorito –wow me conoce tan bien

-claro pero Emmett McCarthy Cullen estamos en un bosque no es buen lugar para tener sexo – a quien engaño donde sea es un buen lugar y él lo sabe

-si Rose te creo – me tomo por sorpresa besando de una forma tan dulce pero a la vez con tanta pasión tanta lujuria que no pude mas y le respondí el beso y deje que jugara conmigo y mi cuerpo

Esme POV

(N/A: que creyeron que ya me habia olvidado de ellos)

Llege al lugar en el que estaba mi Carlisle tan guapo como siempre y se me olvido por completo lo que iba a hacer antes de que atrapara a ese puma le hable

-como va la caza guapo? – fue lo unico que pude decir antes que contestara con esa voz tan hermosa que tiene

-tu como crees – me tomo por la cintura y sin mas ni importarle otra cosa me beso con tanta desesperación que decidí separarme de él un momento en el cual no pude hacer nada él es mas fuerte que yo y bueno lo adimito ya habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos a solas por un rato

-CARLISLE donde estas? – Edward por que molestara tanto, mierda tengo que bloquear mis pensamientos

-espera Esme mi amor nada mas le digo algo a uno de tus hijos metiches

-si mi amor pero sin hablar mejor solo piensalo y luego bloquea tu mente asi como yo lo estoy haciendo ahorita

-buena idea- se levanto y pude observar sus perfectos pectorales –suspiros-

Alice POV

-tirate ya! –fue lo ultimo que le pude decir a Bella para que su Edward no nos descubriera

Mientras Bella hacia su trabajo yo corri en direccion a mi Jasper para poder hacer mi parte ya que las otras estaban en lo suyo lo vi de lejos tan sexy, corri hacia él y antes de que me pudiera ver me le lanze esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-que haces aquí? –fue lo unico que pudo decir después de nuestro momento de intimidad del que no quiero narrar nada

-vine a molestar –risita nerviosa

-con que a molestar no? pues mereces ser castigada – me apreto hacia él y me beso con tanta pasión

-eso no lo ví venir me hubiera preparado con esto – voltee de posición colocandome arriba de él lo bese

-a que quieres jugar Alice?

-yo jugar? Yo nunca juego tu crees

-si lo que digas –me aparto de su cuerpo, se levanto suspire al verlo sin esa camisa que tapa todo su encanto – nos vamos?

-aja, supongo que las otras ya hicieron su trabajo

-¿Cuál trabajo? Digo si se puede saber

-claro que puedes saber, planee venir a molestarlos mientras casaban la primera en atacar fue Esme, luego Rose

-con que las tres estaban aquí? Con razón Emmett estaba tan lujurioso

- no creo que solo Emmett sino tambien Carlisle

-si lo creo lleva horas desaparecido, y tu mi pequeño demonio me hiciste explotar

-si lo se, esa era mi intencion – le decia mientras me acomodaba el pelo

-te ves preciosa ya no te muevas nada – me cargo y fuimos a donde estaban los demas

Edward POV

-anda Bella dime por que le temes a los peces

-no Edward por millonesima vez no te voy a decir entiende es algo personal y vergonzoso

-Bella ya dime

- que no he dicho

-ok Bella como quieras pero luego no me pidas que te salve de mas peces

-no Edward tu prometiste salvarme te TODO eso incluye los peces que son enviados del demonio

-jajajaja claro que si mi angel te salvere te todo aquel pez que te quiera comer te lo prometo- la tome de la cintura y la bese con mi alma ella me respondio el beso con mas pasión de la que yo me pudiera imaginar

_Edward ya nos vamos toma a Bella nos vemos donde estan los vehiculos si te encuentras con alguno de tus hermanos les avisas__ que tu madre y yo les tenemos que decir algo y que si no llegan en 5 minutos tendran problemas _

-pues creo que ya nos vamos

-esta bien, en que servicio me voy el lento o el mejor te todos en el mundo

-el segundo, Carlisle se oia enojado

-no entiendo por que yo pensaba que un rato con Esme lo alegraria

-a entonces ella tambien esta involucrada con ustedes

-sip

-y que ahora son una sociedad ultra secreta que se encarga de molestar a vampiros hambrientos?

-no, solo a vampiros no necesariamente tienen que estar hambrientos

-jaja que graciosa eres

-si lo se

-haber te llevo no quiero hacer enojar a nadie por culpa de tu lentitud

-ahora quien es el gracioso

Emmett POV

Después de pasar tan maravillosos momentos con mi esposa la bese por ultima vez en esos minutos y le dije

-ya no me digas Emmy –rayos eso parecio una suplica

-por que Emmy? –soy tan debil

-por que con eso me derrites Rose- paresco un tonto

-lo se Emmy te conosco tan bien

-que tan bien me conoces?

-tan bien, que te puedo decir que tienes un hermoso lunar en tu pompi derecha

-Que!! Nunca me lo he visto!! ¿y esta sexy?

-muy sexy si me dejas decirlo, tan sexy que ya esta en Internet jajaja

-no por favor no me digas que subiste una foto de mi sexy trasero a Internet

-no claro que no, si lo hubiera hecho ya me hubieran demandado por daños a la salud mental de varias personas jajaja

-claro daños a la salud mental, pero la tuya esta perfecta no creo que cause muchos daños

-yo ya me acostumbre

-hey Emmett, Rose nos habla Carlisle dice que nos quiere en 4 minutos en donde los automóviles

-ok Edward, ya te puedes ir que tengo una conversación muy interesante con mi esposa

-si muy interesante, sobre tu pompa derecha según oi

-quien te dijo –momento estupido

-me lo conto un pajarito con mente morbosa

-osea…

-tú –respondieron todos al unísono

-ay como son groseros, casi me dejan si oido

-si lo que digas, Rose nos vemos ahí

-si Edward nada mas hago que este grandulon se tranquilize – Edward y Bella salieron corriendo (Bella arriba de Edward obviamente) ya que tenian un trayecto recorido pregunte

-entonces que mi trasero es sexy?

-si Emmett muy sexy el mas sexy de todos

-mas sexy que el tuyo?

-hey no exageres que no hay uno mejor que el mio y ya cambiemos de tema

-sabes siempre he tenido una pregunta

-cual es?

-a que le teme Bella

-hay eso es obvio

-en serio? – si es tan obvio por que yo no lo se

-sip, a los peces

-wow compartimos el mismo miedo

-tu no le temes a los peces

-claro que si, me pueden comer, y dices que me conoces bien

-bueno ya deja de molestar

Carlisle POV

Esme y yo llegamos al lugar marcado para hablar con los chicos de lo importante y necesario de que tengamos tiempo a solas nadie sabe como disfrute estar con mi esposa lo disfrute tanto que ni ganas tengo de castigar a Alice por hacer esta broma que por cierto me dejo sin comer pero no importa yo la disfrute mucho

-en que piensas?

-en cuanto disfruto al estar contigo

-si yo también lo disfruto tu eres lo mejor de mi eternidad

-y tu de la mia – la tome de la cintura y la recargue contra el jeep de Emmett que era el que mas cerca se encotraba mientras la besaba llega Alice con los ojos tapados supongo que ya habia visto que con esto se encontraria y Jasper con cara de sorprendido

-ya puedo abrir los ojos

-no aun no Alice, se siguen tragando mutuamente

-JASPER que vocabulario es ese

-perdon…

-ya mi niña ya puedes abrir los ojos

-somos los primeros en llegar!!

-se supone que ya lo sabias

-sip pero me gusta emocionarme

-llegamos a tiempo? Hey que hace mamá recargada en mi jeep, que no ven que es el amor de mi eternidad

-Emmett!! Ya no me hables en tu inmortal vida!! ¬ ¬

-no Rose perdon, yo no queria, es que me tomo de sorpresa ver a mamá recargada en mi jeep con el cabello todo desalineado y a papá abrazandola de una forma poco sana para sus hijos

-si Emmett lo que digas

-ya llegamos

-Bella estas empapada que te paso?, Esme traele una toalla a Bella, Edward por que la dejaste mojada?, Alice de que te ries, Jasper deja de calmarme y Emmett levantate si sigues rogandole a Rosalie que te perdone tirado en el suelo dudo que te haga caso

-me "caí" al lago –primera respuesta

-por que no tenia con que secarla la abraze pero parecia que se iba a congelar con eso –segunda respusta

-de tu reaccion fue muy comica si la quieres ver la grabe en mi celular

-no Alice no la quiero ver, de hecho quiero que elimines ese video! Y es una orden señorita

-ya deja de regañarlos son solo unos niños, Emmett querido ya parate, Rose mi niña hermosa ya perdonalo sabes que es un idiota, Bella cariño aquí esta la toalla, Jasper deja a tu padre en paz, ya todos tuvimos un poco de tus fantasticos poderes por un día, algo mas querido?

-no eso es todo –como me gusta que le hagan caso- bueno los reuní aquí para informarles que hay una nueva regla en la familia Cullen y es que si mamá y papá queremos pasar tiempo a solas nos dejen en paz, entendido

-si – cinco vampiros y una humana respondieron al unisono

-muy bien chicos ya nos podemos ir

-esperen como nos vamos?

-no se Bella los autos que estan son el jeep y el BMW

-bueno pues nos vamos de la siguiente manera: Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward en el BMW de Rosalie y los demas nos vamos en el jeep esta claro?

-como el agua- todos volteamos a ver a Emmett y Jasper fue el unico que hablo

-ya no hables con tus "amigos" por Internet de hacen daño

-simón - ¬ ¬

-necesitas una vida

-simón

-deja de decir eso ya!!

-Rosalie deja de gritarle a tu señor esposo

-ya vamonos –_gran idea Edward_

-y no estoy castigada por la broma y no dejarlos comer en paz

-no alice no estas castigada y te digo una cosa no lo estas solamente por que venia tu madre con ustedes y la pase muy bien con ella

-no es justo si yo hubiera intentado hacer una broma asi me hubieran castigado

-si y con muchas ganas Emmett

Fin


End file.
